1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a steering device for outboard motors. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for mechanically retaining an outboard motor in a desired angular orientation relative to a watercraft while permitting pivotal movement of the outboard motor about a tilt and trim axis.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well-known in the art, an outboard motor typically includes a clamping bracket which secures the outboard motor to a transom of a watercraft. A swivel bracket is pivotally secured to the clamping bracket so as to allow both steering movement of the motor about a steering axis and trimming and tilting movement of the motor about a tilt and trim axis. The trimming movement relative to the watercraft transom is often required to adjust the angular orientation of a thrust vector associated with a propeller. In particular, by adjusting the trim position of the outboard motor, an optimum orientation of the thrust vector can be obtained.
A tiller or handle is attached to the outboard motor to facilitate steering movement. In many instances, it is desirable to mechanically maintain a predetermined tack of the watercraft so that the operator is not required to continually have a hand on the tiller. For example, when the operator is trolling for fish, he or she may want to keep both hands free while the watercraft continues a straight-ahead or circular tack. Similarly, when traveling in a straight line across a current, it is necessary to position the motor to steer slightly into the current to compensate for the forces of the current that tend to turn or propel the watercraft in an undesired direction. Thus, it is desired to have a tiller position-locking device that is capable of maintaining the steering components in any of a continuous array of positions.